


The Good Stuff

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Sometimes it takes a little liquid courage to cross that line…~





	The Good Stuff

“I can’t believe you’ve never had this before,” Jensen slurred as he tipped the blue labeled scotch over your glass, pouring you another healthy shot.

A drunken laugh tumbled from your lips. “Are you kidding me? This stuff’s like $100 a bottle. I only drink the cheap stuff.”

“Two-fifty, actually,” he corrected with a wink and raised his tumbler in salute.

You paused with the glass halfway to your lips, reconsidering the expensive sip you were about to take. “That’s…way too much money, Jensen, shit.”

“Do not go all soft on me now, Y/N/N,” he warned, raising his eyebrows and dipping his chin. “Besides, special occasion and all.” He smiled and sat back against the foot of the bed, stretching his long legs out in front of him and crossing his arms.

“Special occasion?” you questioned, leaning forward slightly to eye him suspiciously.

Jensen raised his glass to take a drink and whispered candidly against the crystal. “Any time I get to spend alone with you is special.”

Your lean forward nearly turned into a tumble. Jensen smirked smugly against his glass while he watched you fumble over his flirtatious confession. It wasn’t exactly new information; you had been hanging out together more often lately, getting together whenever he was in town, or when your schedule allowed for a trip to a convention. But nothing, so far, had happened in a romantic sense.

It wasn’t like you weren’t interested, hell, you were more than interested. But you had always assumed Jensen thought of you more as a friend, and even took his shameless flirting as Jensen just being Jensen.

You struggled to collect yourself, downing your drink in one large gulp and coughing away the burn.

“I’m sorry, did I freak you out?” he asked, knowing full well what he was doing. His eyes sparkled as they traveled your face, and you felt the blood rise to meet them.

“Who, me? Nah, never.” You laughed and looked away, attempting to ease the racing of your heart. He was just being cute, you told yourself, no reason to get your hopes up.

“Too bad,” he said, finishing his drink and setting the glass down on the carpet next to him. “I was kinda hoping for a different reaction.”

When you looked back at him, he was closer than before, having shifted in his place to scoot closer to you. His eyes were glassy from the booze, and his full lips glistened in the soft light of the hotel room. Your lips moved, but nothing came out; you didn’t know what to say. Your mind was fuzzy and your skin was tingling; every bit of you praying that the moment was real and not just a cruel daydream invoked by the scotch.

“Why…I…um…”

Jensen laughed softly at your jumbled answer and his hand fell to your ankle that was crossed in front of you. His hand was hot and burned your skin in the best way; his firm touch sending a spark through your entire body.

“Is this real?” you asked pathetically, whimpering as his hand slid slowly up your leg.

Jensen licked his lips and nodded as he leaned towards you. “Only if you want it to be.”

“Ya know,” you said, swallowing hard and trying to push a bit of confidence back into your voice. “I think I do.”

Jensen sat forward, and with your permission, closed the space between you with searching hands and a hungry mouth. He set his palms against your cheeks and held you still while he broke through the veil of friendship with a kiss unlike any other. His lips were plush and full, yet cracked and rough. They slid against yours with a pressure that made your head spin, and you grabbed a fistful of his shirt just to hang on. He moved against your lips, pulling gently while his hands slipped up through your hair and around your neck, keeping you locked to him. When your lips parted, his tongue dipped inside, hot and playful and dominant. It tangled with your own, searching your mouth as he memorized this first taste of you.

When he pulled away, ending the kiss with a soft press of lips, you gasped lightly, sucking in a wave of air that settled your beating heart and solidified in your mind that the thing you had been wanting for years had actually just happened.

“Well, hot damn!” you exclaimed on the end of your breath. Your eyes were still sealed shut, but you felt Jensen close to you, his breath still fanning your lips.

“That’s what I was going for.” He laughed in that secret way that he did when something truly amused him; when he was proud of himself and excited. You opened your eyes to see the precious lines appear around his eyes and mouth; to watch the lights dance in his amazing green eyes.

“So,” you said, clearing your throat and looking him dead in the eyes. “Your plan was, to what?” You paused and placed your hand on his cheek. “Get me alone…” Your fingers traced the hard line of his stubbled jaw and down. Jensen closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of your fingertips against his neck. “Ply me with top shelf booze…” Down across his collarbone you floated, barely grazing the dip at the base of his throat. “Get me all loose…” You leaned closer, pressing your tongue between your teeth as you annunciated the L slowly. “And then what?”

The corner of his mouth turned upwards on one side as he looked back at you. The smirk narrowed his eyes and gave him a devilish look that made you shiver. “And then,” he grinned, “we stop being friends.”

With the green flag dropped, you both attacked; grabbing and kissing your way through the maze of many months of sexual tension.

You tugged at the shoulder of his gray tee, and Jensen pulled it up and away, exposing his thick, beautiful chest to you. In awe, you ran your hand slowly down the front of him, for the first time able to touch and feel everything you’d only ever dreamed of. He was warm and smooth, and amazingly soft despite the big muscles that thickened his upper body. Emboldened by the scotch and his obvious desire, you lunged forward, pushing him back against the foot of the bed, and climbed into his lap. As your hands slid down, Jensen’s slid up. They snuck up underneath your shirt, scratching with blunt nails down your back as your tongue breached his lips. You fell forward into the kiss, pressing your covered breasts against his bare chest as your hands explored elsewhere. Like a tourist in a strange land, you caressed every inch of him within your reach, marveling at the hardness of his strong arms in contrast to the gentle give of his tummy. He was hard and soft, salty and sweet, and you kissed across his face, so enlivened by the dream come true.

Jensen let you explore, smiling drunkenly as he did some of his own. He was slower, calmer than you; taking his time to feel the rise and fall of the curve of your waist, to dance down your spine, to squeeze at the round flesh of your ass. He pushed back suddenly, forcing you to sit up as he carefully lifted the hem of your shirt to peel it away. When your head emerged from the cotton hole, you bit your lip, slightly nervous to be so exposed, afraid he’d turn away. Jensen drank you in, eyes darting across your body, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

“You’re beautiful, Y/N/N,” he said plainly, and for the first time in your life, you believed those words. Jensen framed your face with his big hands once more and kissed you in earnest, lips massaging yours and showing you how much he wanted you. As your tongues met, his fingers grazed down across your shoulders and he gently pushed away the straps of your bra, letting them fall against your arms. He placed a kiss to each red line that dented your shoulders and slipped his arms around you, deftly popping the clasp while distracting you with another kiss. He hummed as his mouth dropped to your naked breasts and kissed your nipples, pulling gently at each side before settling against the left and sucking hard. Your head fell back as the sensation pulsed through you, and you tugged a hand through his short hair, holding him in place.

With each flick of his tongue, you felt the heat between your legs intensify, and you couldn’t stop your hips from rolling against his. You felt him stiffen beneath you, his cock growing hard against your thigh, straining to meet every movement you made.

“Damn, baby.” Jensen let out a sigh, his face tensing as you rocked over him.

Unable to form a sentence even in your head, you grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him up to you, needing to taste his mouth again. Jensen let you guide him, parting his lips for you instantly while his right hand slipped down to your jeans. He rubbed hard between your legs, pressing his fingers upwards and you moaned into him, calling for more. Down across his cheeks you traveled with kisses as he popped the button on your pants and opened the zipper. You lifted your hips slightly and were rewarded with a press of two hot fingers aside your clit. You gasped and bit down on his ear, making Jensen growl and press harder, quickly pulsing his fingers. The angle was all wrong, however, and he could not get moving in the proper way. Panting and desperate, you left his lap and moved across the plush carpet, kicking away your pants as you went. You lay back and reached for him, wiggling your fingers and clenching your thighs, starving for him.

Jensen laughed as he watched you begged. “You know there’s a bed right here.” He pointed to the king sized mattress behind him, cocking an eyebrow at you in jest.

“Can’t wait,” you whimpered. “Get over here.”

Jensen licked his lips and crawled over to you, moving like a cat, and eyeing you like his dinner. He set his arms aside your head, holding himself up over you and smiling down as if you were the most gorgeous thing he had ever beheld. You blushed under his gaze, your skin aglow and tingling with goosebumps. He dipped his head to kiss you and then rolled away to remove his pants. You ran your hand down his arm and side not wanting to lose contact with him.

When he returned, he fell down over you, crushing you into the floor and pushing the air from your lungs. You melted under his weight, clawing at his shoulders, so in love and in awe of him. He bucked his hips, nudging at your thighs, and you spread your legs, inviting him in.

Jensen moved slowly, savoring each moment as he sank into you; his eyes falling closed when he was fully inside. He stretched you open with a delicate burn that vanished when he began to move, the drag of his thick cock pushing away all thoughts other than the pleasure he was building inside of you. He felt so good, so warm and strong, and you lost track of time as you made love on the soft hotel room floor.

Your bodies fit together so perfectly, skin slid against skin, lips taking what they needed. He was quiet and focused, lost in the tiny noises you offered; his emerald eyes locking into yours when you would look up and smile. It was everything you had ever wanted, he was everything, and by some act of God, he wanted you too.

The moment crashed like a wave across you, flooding your system with magical chemicals that stopped your breath and tensed your muscles. Jensen followed behind, his face creasing with the effort and then relaxing into a peacefully stoned expression that made your heart swell. When he kissed you again, it was slow and sluggish, and he rolled away to collapse onto his back beside you.

After a moment, he pulled at your arm, dragging you to rest against his chest, and you fell into his arms with a satisfied sigh.

“That was…”

“Fucking incredible,” he finished for you, stealing your words and making them sound so much better than you had planned.

You nodded lazily and laughed to yourself as you traced a giant circle over his heart with the tips of your fingers.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, closing his hand around your upper arm and hugging you tighter.

“Oh, nothing.”

“Tell me.”

You pushed up and away to look down at his freckled perfection and smiled. “Just thinking.”

“About?”

“You.”

“And?”

You bit the corner of your mouth and cocked your head, wondering if you should make your confession. Maybe it was too much, maybe you should stay quiet. But the scotch in your veins and the feeling in your heart pushed away reason and you took the leap.

“I love you, Jensen.”

He closed his eyes for a quick second, and you feared the worst, but he pulled in a deep breath and smiled. “I love you too, Y/N.”

And that was it. There were no more late night talks that skirted the issue, no more accidental touches that left you both embarrassed and wondering. From that moment on, there was nothing but you and Jensen, hand in hand, finding your way together. And to think, all it took was a little bit of courage and half a bottle of Johnnie Walker.


End file.
